Canada
by GagaLynxie
Summary: About some unlikely people joining together to protect one another.


**2010**

6/7/2010

CANADA

CANADA

"I love you! Have a good time on this trip. Don't get lost; stay with everyone."I hugged my mom and told her I was going to be fine. "Aw, baby. I'm going to miss you so much!" I rolled my eyes.

I told her, "Yes mom. I'll miss you too. I have to go or I'm going to miss the flight." She let go of me and I half-hugged my dad and speed walked to the gate and handed the woman my ticket.

She gave me a warm smile and gave the ticket back to me and said, "Have a great flight. I like your shoes." I thanked her and walked away. I waved back to my parents and rolled my small carry-on onto the plane.

I found my seat and got comfortable. I was in 17E and no one seemed to be next to me. I recalled the ticket woman- she was only my age; about 19- she had said she liked my shoes. I was wearing my dark blue skinny jeans and strappy high heels. I guess my hood jacket ruined the look -and I noticed my classmates notice it- but I was comfortable in it.

The seat next to me had a girl in it. When did she get here? She was not from my school and seemed to be by herself. Her hair was an outrageous red orange, pulled back into a tight pony tail. I moved my things from in front of her so she could set down her things. She said, "Thanks." It sounded if she really didn't mean it. I looked out the window. "I said thanks." I looked back at her.

I said, "You're welcome," and tried to keep the rudeness out of my voice. She looked at me and I became super confused. I threw my hands up, "What?" The girl stared at me. I gave up. "Please say something!"

She began, "I'm Danny, and you're Lynxie. I don't know a lot about you." I was shocked. She knew my name. Danny relaxed back into her chair. "Don't worry about it." I saw the kids from my school glare at her. I closed my eyes to take a nap. "Are you taking a nap?"

I opened my eyes. "Not anymore." I heard her think, _"Let's hear about you."_ I looked at her. Danny was, normal? She thought, _"I know you can hear me. Don't worry, I'll explain later."_ The pilot came on and we took off. I looked at her. "I'm Lynxie yes. I am a normal girl and so are you." She laughed at the words coming out of my mouth. She was right, I was lying. But no one could know that.

Danny turned to me. "Lynxie, I know who you are and what you are," I started to sweat, "but you shouldn't be afraid. We have heard about you, trying to be normal and we've come here to learn." I couldn't believe her. She pointed to random strangers who I didn't know. "They're here, we're here."

I sighed, "What on earth are you talking about?" She showed me a little dog tag around her neck. Dang it. I told her, "Get your best person to get us in first class alone, we're going to have a meeting." I grabbed my stuff and pulled it in my little bag. I wasn't comfortable with someone knowing. Instantly I saw her give a signal to a boy with brown hair. He stood and went inside. Almost twenty seconds later we were in first class.

I sat back in my chair and looked at the people before me. There were five others. Danny started to talk again, "Lynxie- or should I call you Danielle?" I glanced at her, not knowing they knew my real name. "Anyways, you know I'm Danny. We know you have powers; just don't know which." I sat up in my chair. "Danielle, we need your help."

I looked around at them. They didn't seem like they had been out long; they were still shaking. "Give me your names and skills." I pointed towards the kid next to me.

She was a young girl about seven. It made me sick that they did something like this to more people. It sounded like a whisper, "My name is Anna, my power is that I'm fire. I create fire and can destroy it." Anna had short brown hair, with pretty brown eyes. She had color in her skin but was marked by the torture.

The next was a boy about 14, my supposed age. "I'm Sam." He continued sarcastically, "I was gifted with the power to hack into any computer in the world, and also teleport." He waved for the next one. Sam was, charming but was too- I didn't know what. Sam had bright blonde hair and green eyes. It was unusual.

A nine year old girl spoke up. "I'm Yang." A Chinese name, but she wasn't Chinese. Her hair was very short. It was awkward because her hair was a black but the tips were blonde. "I have the power of water." I was confused. A woman came by with the water she asked for from a while ago that I wasn't aware of. "I'll show you." She picked the water out of the cup, not touching it. The cup stayed there but the water was floating in mid air. I gazed at this. Yang passed the water around, moving and shaping it.

Danny was next. She waved, "Hi, I'm Danny, you know me." She stopped. "I have to power to adapt to any climate and or surface." Danny matched the surface of the seat. She looked almost invisible. I laughed and said she was a chameleon.

The one to the other side of me was another boy about my age, maybe a little older. "I'm Andrew." He sat back in his chair bored. "I have compulsion, making people do what I tell them too. Also I can make a force field thing." He was very attractive too. His hair a dark black, opposite from Sam's.

I said, "It's nice to get to know all of you. My name is Danielle but that was only my name in the computers, they all called me Lynxie." I looked down to the floor. "I was their first creation that succeeded in living. I…. I have more power than anyone could imagine." I closed my eyes. I tried not to cry. "They kept putting more and more in me. They went too far and left a wide way out. I escaped easily but I watched the people who had cared for me cry." I put my hands on my head, leaning down so my elbows touched my knees. "I can do so much it hurts." I stopped and stood up. I made sure the doors were locked and got in the middle of them. I opened my wings on my back and heard them all gasp.

My wings were all black with white at the bottom. "I have wings." I closed them up, making them disappear. Then I held my hands two feet apart and watched the electricity go back and forth between them. I watched them look at me. I sat in my chair again. "I could kill every single person on this plane including you guys with one blast of my supersonic rays. I'm a horrible monster. If you guys saw those people who I called my parents, then you need to know they're not my parents. I hired them to get me on this school trip so I could escape to Canada." They looked at me funny.

"Canada? This plane is headed for the water," said Yang, grasping the arm rest. Only seconds later did we hear a crash, the engine dying. The pilot come on and told us to keep calm and do our best to hold on. They started to freak out.

I stood up again in the middle. There was a large window that we could fit out of. I told them, "We all know if we stick around on this plane, we're going to die. And I don't know about you, but dying is not on my plans for today." I made them stand. "Please make some room," I said making a good hole. I raised my arm, so my hand was facing the wall. I blasted the ray and moved it in a circle. The middle piece fell out and we could get out. The water was coming fast.

I grabbed Danny and Yang. I said, "Yang, you need to make it safe for everyone to jump out. Just catch us with the water or make a slide or something. Fast." I went to Danny, "I need you to jump with her so she can fulfill her mission. Go fast." They both jumped.

I motioned for Anna and Andrew. "Andrew jump with Anna. Protect her any way you have to." I pushed them out without any more interference. "Sam? Where are you?" I yelled, trying to look for him. He was gone. I went into the main cabin looking for him. He was gone. I grabbed my carry-on bag and was about to jump when I saw him appear. I yelled, "Come on, jump!" The noise level was high with the engine failure and panic.

Sam put his back against the door frame. "Go, I don't want to." The lights broke and were dangling from the ceiling. I looked and saw we were close to the water.

I screamed, "Jump!" I handed him the last parachute. I tried forcing him out.

"I'm not leaving without you!" I was shocked at his words. I pushed him out, falling into the water safely thanks to Yang. The plane quickly went up, pushing everything back. The plane made it. They were disappearing in the water. I ran to the cabin, moving people and jumped out of the plane with everyone watching.

I crossed my arms, falling. I was going face first. They were huddled together in the water as I came into view. I extended my wings a bit, waiting for the right moment. I could hear their screams. I could hear Andrew trying to concentrate a force field on me.

The wind was rushing through my hair. The water was very close. I swiped out my wings. I laughed with fun as I never touched the water. I floated above the water, practically hovering over it. I flew over to them, laughing. They all laughed too. All except Andrew, who was bored. I thought nothing of it. I flew high and folded my wings, splashing into the water. I said, "Follow me."

I started swimming, by myself. Danny smiled at me, as if she knew some valuable information.


End file.
